Cheater
by Vannaluv
Summary: Cam thought Claire was cheating. But, he ends up making a big mistake. Will he be to late? Will Claire find someone else? Will Cam ever get over her? Rated T. :P
1. Chapter 1-Mistake

Chapter 1- Mistake

Cam was furious! He knew Claire was sneaking around but he never expected her to cheat! He had just received a text from a blocked number. It had a picture of Claire kissing _Josh_. One of his best friends! He was going to make her feel how he felt no matter what.

Claire had been putting books away when she realized she had been neglecting Cam. She decided to surprise him at his locker. She snuck over and froze. She couldn't believe it. Cam was kissing Massie! Her best friend! "Cam…" He pulled away from Massie and stared at her, his eyes cold as ice. "Now you know how I feel." "What?" Cam sighed and pulled out his phone. "Look at this picture." Claire looked at the picture closely. "Cam! Can't you see its photo shopped!" "What" "Look, you can see the white from another picture around my head!" "Oh my gosh, Claire, I-I'm—" "Forget it!" She burst into tears as she ran down the halls. Neither of them noticing Massie's satisfied smirk.

Cam dropped against the lockers. It was fake. Claire hadn't done anything to deserve what he had done. Cam had broken her heart for no reason. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He got up and pulled out his phone. "Come on pick up, Claire." He begged. "Hi, this is Claire's phone! Can't pick up right now, probably because I'm hanging out with my awesome boyfriend! Say hi Cam! 'Hey…' Leave me a message!" He hung up and called again. This time a different message played. Claire's bitter voice rang out. "This is Claire. You know what to do. If you don't you're stupid. And if this is Cam, NEVER CALL ME AGAIN!" He slumped against the locker again.


	2. Chapter 2- New Love?

Chapter 2- New Love?

She was sitting on the steps crying when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. _Cam._ She turned, ready to yell, but instead of Cam was Chris Abeley, Layne's older brother. "Chris?" "Are you okay?" He sat beside her. "No!" She sobbed and laid her head in his lap. "Awww, poor thing. Who did this?" "No one." "Claire…." He warned. More sobbing. "It was Cam!" "Cam, but I thought—" "No, he kissed Massie!" Chris pulled her up and cupped her face. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Cam." He leaned in closer, so close she could feel his breath on her skin. "Chris.." He pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her for a few seconds before releasing her. "I'm going to go find Cam." He ran off leaving Claire speechless. Chris, who was like a brother to her, kissed her. Even worse, she liked it. She was supposed to be sad. Not glad.

"Cam!" Cam looked over to see Chris running towards him "Hey man, what's up?" Chris' fist connected to his eye. "What the heck, Chris!" "How could you do that to Claire?" "I thought she was cheating on me!" Chris punched him in the gut. "Chris, why are you attacking me?" "Because you're an idiot who doesn't know what's good until its gone!" "Do you LIKE Claire?" Cam's voice rose with anger and suspicion. "What? N-no, she's l-l-like my sister." Chris stumbled. But, Cam saw his face turn red. "I can't believe you! You know I love her! You JERK!" "What? I'm the jerk?" Chris punched him in the stomach again then left. He looked over his shoulder at Cam. "And by the way, I kissed Claire and she kissed me back." Cam gripped his stomach. She kissed him back? No, she wouldn't. Would she?

**A/N: I kinda felt like Chris sounded a bit evil in this part. IDK, maybe its just me.**

Claire stood outside the school, picking her cuticles. Chris ran out and took her hand. "Chris, what did you do?" "I beat the mess out of him." "Oh my gosh, tell me you didn't!" "Yes I did." "Why?" "For you." He grabbed her sides and kissed her. Her hands ran through his curly brown hair. "Wait, what is Layne gonna do when she finds out?" "She doesn't have to know." "Like a secret relationship?" "Yeah." "Cool." "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that." "Claire!"

"Claire!" It was Cam. "Cam, didn't I tell you to stay away from Claire?" "I just want to know if it's true. Claire, are you seeing Chris?" She looked at him, his purpling eye, his hands clutching his stomach. "Cam….Yes…I'm sorry." "No, it's okay, it's your love life." He turned to go, but she grabbed his arm. He sucked in his breath. She moved his hands and lifted his shirt. His stomach was pale purple. "Chris? Did you do this?" "Yes, but—" "Stop, I'll see you at Layne's later. Go home." He gave her sad puppy eyes then got in his car and drove off. Cam turned to Claire, she motioned for him to sit next to her. He did. "I thought you were mad at me." "I am, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." Cam looked at her for a second, then kissed her. Fireworks. She looked into his one blue eye and one green eye and knew he was trying to read her. She took his hand. "I may never feel like that with Chris, but **_I_** will not cheat." "Claire, but—" "No, now if I break up with Chris and I'm lucky enough that you're still single, I would love to go out with you again. But, until that happens, we're just friends." "But—" "Butts are for kissing." She sent him to the nurse with a quick hug. She hadn't seen Massie snapping a picture of her and Cam. **_Kissing._**

**A/N: Take that for a cliffhanger!** **:D Well, review, review, review! Let me know if you: LOVE IT 3, LIKE IT :) HATE IT D: ! TTYL XOX ****_Vannaluv _**


	3. Chapter 3-Layne knows

Chapter 3- Layne Knows

Claire Lyons would pay for taking her Massie's place as alpha. Making Cam think she was cheating wasn't enough. Claire had to go and get the absolutely ah-mazing, year older than her, Chris Abeley. But, she had something that would break them up, too. Massie would ruin Claire's life, just like she ruined hers. She walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Layne, Claire's lame best friend, opened the door. Massie smirked. "Where is Kuh-laire's little boyfriend." "Huh?" "Where-is-Chris?" "Why did you just call him Claire's boyfriend?" "Because Kuh-laire was sucking face with your brother." Massie was really annoyed now. Layne's jaw dropped. "What!" "Oh my gawd, you really didn't know?" Things were just getting better and better. "No! Chris get down here!" She saw Chris sulk downstairs. "What'd I do now,_ Mother?_" "You're dating Claire?" Chris saw Massie, " What's that she-devil doing here?" Massie grinned. "I have something to show you, Chris!" She pulled out her phone and showed him the photo.

"Claire!" "Oh, hi Chris." "How could you?" "Huh?" "You kissed him!" "No, I did not. He kissed me and I pushed him off and told him I was with you!" "Really?" "Yes!" He pulled her into a hug. "I've waited for you to say that for years." He whispered into her hair. She smiled. Their phones went off at the same time. They laughed, pulling them out. **Layne- R U 2 dating? Claire and Chris- Yes3 Layne-Ahh! :o **Claire kissed Chris, took a picture, and sent it to Layne. **Layne- Ewww! I did not need to see that! **Claire turned to Chris, "How'd you find out about the kiss?" "That hideous monster, Massie." "I'll call you later. I've got something important to do." "Okay, bye Claire."

Massie turned to see Claire storming down the hall towards her. "Kuh-laire, do I need to get you a bell or something?" "You told Chris I cheated?" "You did nawt just accuse me of that!" "You did! He told me!" "He did nawt! I just told him the truth! I was helping him!" Claire smaxcked Massie so hard a red handprint was on her face the rest of the day. Then, she turned on her heel and left. "Kuh-laire did nawt just smack me." She touched her cheek and winced. _Ouch._


	4. Chapter 4- New Girl Or Not?

Chapter 4- New Girl Or Not?

Cam was in the nurse's office. She had left to tend to some other students, leaving him with an icepack. A pretty girl sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Alicia Rivera."

"Cam Fisher."

Then, he realized who she was, Claire had told him Massie kicked her out of the 'Pretty Committee'. Alicia seemed to register his name.

"Oh," She said drawing the word out. "You're the guy Chris beat up."

"Yeah."

"Massie hit me in the stomach after Claire smacked her."

"Why?"

"Cause with Massie you're always in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I think her name suits her better without the M."

Alicia laughed. She was really pretty. She had dark black hair and a beautiful smile. Just like Claire. _Wait focus, Claire is happy with Chris. _Cam mentally scolded himself.

"So, why'd he beat you up?"

"It had to do with my ex who is now his girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Hey, you know what here's my number. Give me a call." He pulled out a business card from the nurse and scribbled, Call me ;) 123-456-7890 Cam Fisher. Alicia grinned and gave him hers. Her handwriting was very neat: Alicia Rivera 098-765-4321 J. Cam relaxed then, slowly, drifted off to sleep.

...

"Chris!"

"What, Layne?"

"Well, I just found out my brother is dating my best friend! I have questions!"

"Fine, shoot." Chris sighed, this was going to be awkward.

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Where?"

"On the school steps."

"How?"

"She was crying over Cam in my lap and I kissed her."

Layne frowned, "You just kissed her? Where's the romance?"

"GOSH, LAYNE!"

"What?"

"Bye."

"Hey, wait!"

He was humming.

"Tell me one thing." He stopped on the steps. "Was it French or just a peck?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Chris!" He walked up the stairs. Layne frowned. "Oh, I'll just ask Claire!" She smiles brightly pulling out her phone.

"Layne, it's none of your business… What the heck!... Bye Layne…..Makeout session? Shut up, Layne!"

Claire hung up. She was on her way to Layne's, driving in her dad's Mercedes, they had to study for a biology test. She pulled up the driveway and rang the doorbell. Which was in a gate, Cause Layne was like rich or something. But don't think that's why Claire is friends with her.

...

"I'll get it!" Chris yelled as he shoved Layne out of the way. He pulled open the tall double doors. "Oh, hi, Claire."

"Hi, Chris, is Layne here?"

"Yeah, let me get her." He turned around. "LAYNE! CLAIRE'S HERE!"

"I know, I realized that when you practically knocked me over to get to the door and make googly eyes."

He blushed and turned to Claire, "I did not."

"Whatever." She pecked his cheek then followed Layne.

...

"Ooh, la, la. Claire is in love." Layne said with the best French accent she could muster.

"You wish."

"Ooh, we could be sisters!"

"I'm only 16!"

"So?"

"I'm not getting married!"

"Tell it to the judge."

Claire fake-sighed. "Whatever." Her phone beeped. **Cam- Where R U? Claire-Layne's Cam- With Chris? **She could almost feel his heart drop. **Claire- With Layne. **Claire sighed, for real this time. Cam was acting all jealous and Chris would get all over-protective when she was near Cam. As if telling him this is my Claire not yours. Layne looked at her, "Ummmm, Claire, you're talking out loud."

"Ummm.. No, I wasn't." Denial. It always works.

"Whatever."

Claire smiled and Layne stifled a giggle. "My Claire!" She sang all sing song like.

"Shut up, Layne!"

Chris peeked through the door, "Everything alright?"

Layne smirked. "Since when do you care? You just want to see Claire." She crossed her arms.

"What? You know that's not why. That's just something nice for me."

Layne gagged, Claire just giggled. "Bye, Chris." He frowned and left.

"Gosh, he is so lovesick." Layne giggled.

Claire smiled, "I know."

...

Cam wasn't sure how much more he could take. He felt like Claire was teasing him. She knew he loved her and he didn't mean to hurt her. He decided to check on her. **Cam- Where R U? Claire-Layne's Cam- With Chris? **His heart dropped. **Claire- With Layne. **Cam frowned? Was he being overly jealous? No, he was in love, that's all. He needed something to take his mind off Claire. Or someone.


	5. Notice

**notice**

**hey, I haven't had a chance to type my next chapter so hopefully I'll have it up this weekend. It's taking some time because this is a super busy week for me.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience,**

** Vannaluv**


	6. Chapter 5- The Date Part 1

Alicia's phone blasted out, "Wrecking Ball." "Hi...Cam! Hi!...Friday?...Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!... Ummm, yeah, I'm okay... Bye." Alicia hopped onto her bed and jumped up and down.

"I have a date with Cam! I have a date with Cam! Yipee!"

Cam sat in the car trying to think of a way to fill the awkward silence. "So... nice weather, huh?"

Alicia looked up. "Yeah, I love the sun."

"Me, too."

"Cam, do you really want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Okay..."

He opened the door, "We're here."

Alicia stepped out, he long black hair flying out behind her. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Of course." They walked into the restaurant. The perky waitress practically skipped over.

"Hi, well, aren't you two the cutest couple?"

"Ummm..."

"I have your table ready, Mr. Fisher. Oh, and I'm Lauren, I'll be your waitress."

"Okay."

"Follow me."

**Okay, what did you think? This chapter was pretty short because I was rushing. Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. I've been really busy lately. Okay, so the next chapter plans who Cam ends up with. So tell me who do you want, Claire, Alicia, or Lauren (my OC)? You can either PM me or answer it on my poll. Luv it, like it, hate it? Let me know? :) ****_ Vannaluv 3_**


	7. Chapter 6- The Date Part 2

A few minutes later...

Cam and Alicia were enjoying their meal. He couldn't stop thinking about Claire. They were laughing over something Cam said, when suddenly, her brown eyes locked on his blue/green ones. "Ummm..."

He was starting to get uncomfortable. She leaned towards him. _ Eh, what the heck, I need to get my mind off Claire._ He pressed his lips against hers and ran his hands though her hair. He couldn't stop thinking about how much softer Claire's lips felt, or how her hair was so thin but he ran his hands though it slowly. Alicia pulled away for air, "Is this going to work out?"

"Yes." _ No. Nothing will ever work except for Claire._

_..._

An hour later...

Claire felt her phone vibrate against her thigh. ** Cam- Can I come over? **

**Claire- Y**

Claire smiled. She needed a friend in Cam, not a boyfriend. She leaned against her tall bedpost and turned on one of her favorite shows, ** Law and Order: SVU**

**...**

**M' Kay. Done. This story will be ending soon because I'm already starting the sequel so probably like 2 or 3 more chapters before Cheater 2 makes its appearance. If you like this story can you check out my new stories FROSTbitten and brother and sister. (Rise of the guardians+ Frozen and Mortal Instruments.) Btw,brother and sister will be posted later today. Sorry. Thanks. ****_ Vannaluv_**


	8. Alicia or Lauren?

Okay, so guys, I really need to know if you want Alicia or Lauren in order for me to continue the story properly. Because cam has to have a girlfriend for some of the things I'm going to do... Thanks, ~ V 


	9. Chapter 7- L&O:SVU

**Okaii, so please don't be mad about how long I took. This chapter is super duper short because the next chapter is the epilogue. Please, don't be sad it's ending (and if you're not pretend you are for the sake of this author's note) because Cheater 2 is coming to fanfictions near you! :) That story takes place about 5 years into the future. Okaii, so any questions just PM me or write a review! Oh, I have chosen Alicia to stay as Cam's girlfriend.**

**...**

Cam drove to Claire's house quickly. He wanted to talk to her, as a friend for once. He knew she wasn't into him anymore, but he was still in love with her. He pulled into the driveway and rung the doorbell.

Claire opened the door and smiled. "Hi Cam. Come awn, we're missing the show!"

He walked into the house smiling. Sitting on her bed, he said, "Sooo, catch me up."

Claire grinned, "Well, Olivia (Detective Benson) went undercover and-"

Cam stopped listening as he thought. Sure, Claire was a good friend, but she was an even better _ girlfriend._

...

**Okaii, so for those of you who watch the show Law and Order: SVU would you mind telling me who your favorite character is? Please? Anyway, please check out my other stories! :) _ ~Vannaluv_**


	10. Please Read

**So.**

I'm sorry. Really sorry. I suck beyond sucking and I should've updated all of these a long time ago.

I've recently moved, and gotten accounts on different websites like Ao3, and of course my Wattpad. I'll give you the usernames for those if you like, since I have multiple accounts on each, but only one I post with.

I can't really write this many in progress stories, so I've decided that on each website I will focus on one. I posted a poll here to see which one you guys want, and if I don't get any answers on that, I'll randomly choose.

I won't be posting any new stories until I've finished all the ones I've already posted. I'll work in order from most to least votes, or in the case no one votes, most to least followers.

If I had better focus, I would try and do all of them, but it's not working out, so this is what I'm going to do.

I'll be posting for whatever story starting on November 11, and it will be updated every Friday after that. Sorry again.

**Please vote for the poll, so I know what you guys want.**

_**~Vannaluv**_


	11. Results

**Alright. The order has been set! I'll be continuing my stories in this order:**

**1: To Love a Demon- A human by the named Sebastian Michaelis was deeply in love with Ciel Phantomhive until his sudden death. Ciel, grief-stricken, faces another tragedy when his parents are murdered. Wanting revenge, he summons his deceased beloved one unintentionally. However, Sebastian has come to him in the form of a demon now, and he has long forgotten how to love. Picked up from DayDreamingStill**

**2: Dirty Little Secrets- Alexander Lightwood. An 18 year old millionaire. Magnus Bane. His 22 year old CEO. Alec does something no one would expect from the shy, quiet, boy. What happens when Alec's truth "comes out?" Malec.**

**3: Different- Clarissa Fray. The weird kid. The one who no one likes. The freak. William Herondale. The most popular guy in school. The hottest guy most girls have ever set eyes on. The player. What happens when a freak crosses paths with a player? Cill**

**4: Brother and Sister- Clary and Jonathan are not separated and Jocelyn takes them both. They are raised not knowing about shadowhunters. Jonathan is Clary's overprotective brother. And what happens to them once they find who they REALLY are? CLACE, and CILL (Clary x Will). It's a crossover but I left it here because I don't want anyone confused...**

**5: FROSTbitten- Elsa, a figure skater, has her heart set on Jack, a hockey player. But, when Jack leaves for college will Elsa follow him or stay? Who will they meet? What's in store for them? Jack x Elsa (Jelsa)**

**6: Reincarnated- Ciel's manor had been burned down again. This time, he didn't rebuild it. He moved into the Macken Manor, meets the ghost of Jim Macken, and falls in love. Jim tells Ciel that there is a way for him to gain a body, and Ciel can't believe it. He just has to make Jim's reincarnation fall in love with him. But how is he going to make this broken and bratty blond fall in love with him?**

**7: Cheater- Cam thought Claire was cheating. But, he ends up making a big mistake. Will he be to late? Will Claire find someone else? Will Cam ever get over her? Rated T. :P**

**8: Injured Butterfly- When Alois Trancy is brought back to life in the 21st century, he is full of anger and sadness. He finds a way to vent it. Murder. Yes, Alois Trancy has become a serial killer. What happens when our dear demon watchdog has to catch the Butterfly Killer?**

**9: Is Feeling Worth It?- In a world full of people, there are those of us who wonder if we should even feel. They aren't sure if we have to at all. Through those people we find out if feeling is truly worth the heartache.**

**I'm sorry if you aren't happy with the order. I hope you'll check out some of these other stories as well! I may add small updates to the other stories, but I'll mainly follow this order. Thank you to everyone who voted! I'll start with the first update on Friday.**

**Love ya, Unimonkeys!**

_**~Vannaluv**_


End file.
